


Long Island Living

by Captainamelly



Category: Brooklyn (2015), Brooklyn - Colm Toibin
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainamelly/pseuds/Captainamelly
Summary: This a series of one-shots that span over the first few years of Eilis and Tony's life together.





	1. Move-in Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr. Mansfield](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dr.+Mansfield).



> Shout out to my awesome beta Brooke, you're the best! Thank you for teaching me how to English.  
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Brooklyn, which is written by Colm Toibin, I do not claim ownership over any of his characters. The story itself is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Colm Toibin's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not receiving any financial benefits for writing this.  
> Now that the pesky business of making sure I am legally protected is out of the way, on with the story!

Dear Mammy,

      Today we moved into our new house on Long Island. It’s a beautiful white house with blue shutters, and Tony told me that he will build flower boxes so I can grow daisies. There’s a garden out back and Mrs. Fiorello told me that she would help me start it next spring. She and the rest of the family have been living out here since the beginning of summer, their house is right next to our new one. It will be nice to live near her again, and I think we are both glad to leave that apartment behind us. It was so kind of them to let us live there while the boys were building mine and Tony’s house. She offered us a room in the family’s house during the build but Tony and I agreed that we needed our own space.

     Moving from the city to Long Island was much more complicated than I originally thought. When the rest of Tony’s family moved, I expected it to be hard because so many people were moving. I guess I thought that moving only two people would be easier, but I was wrong. When Tony’s family moved out of the apartment they took most of the furniture with them so I had to buy a new kitchen table, bed, couch, and chairs. Tony had to borrow a truck from a friend to help transport all of our belongings. Driving in the city is a nightmare, but once we got out of the hustle and bustle driving became much easier. Well, it seems like it became much easier, Tony said that my driving scared him so he did all of the driving. When we arrived Tony, Laurence and Maurice moved our furniture in and made sure that everything was hooked up. There was some problem with the electricity but Laurence fixed it before he left to go on a date with Betty. Tony and I headed over to his family’s house for dinner.

     Mrs. Fiorello showed me how cooked stracciatella soup, a recipe that she learned from her mother. We made chicken broth and boiled it for a minute or so then added spinach. Mrs. Fiorello showed me how to make the egg mixture which is comprised of eggs, breadcrumbs, and nutmeg. We beat it all together and slowly poured the mixture into the broth. The egg cooked almost right away so we served it right after. Tony really like the meal, apparently, it is one of his favorite dishes, I thought it was a little watery. I didn’t want to finish the soup but I also didn’t want to offend Mrs. Fiorello, Tony asked on the walk home if I could make next week. I said yes.

     Tomorrow Tony and I will begin unpacking our belongings. Tony’s family gave us a wonderful set of plates for a housewarming gift that will need to be washed and put away. Hope to hear from you soon.

Lots of love,

Eilis

P.S. Mrs. Fiorello told me I could start calling her Mom, I don’t know if I want to.


	2. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eilis meets up with Father Flood during the holiday season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Brooklyn, which is written by Colm Toibin, I do not claim ownership over any of his characters. The story itself is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Colm Toibin's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not receiving any financial benefits for writing this.  
> Now that the pesky business of making sure I am legally protected is out of the way, on with the story!

Eilis sat at the booth, gazing out the window as the snowflakes slowly fell. Shoppers were hustling to get to their next location, desperate to get out of the cold. She had finished her Christmas shopping the week before and all the presents were wrapped and ready to be handed out at Christmas.  She tore her gaze away from the scene outside when the bell over the door rang announcing that a new patron had entered the diner. 

The new patron unwrapped his scarf and shook the snow off his hat and coat. He hung it all up on the coat rack near the door. He looked around the room, his eyes searching for someone. When he spotted Eilis his face lit up with a smile. As he walked over Eilis stood up from the booth. He spread his arms wide and wrapped her in a hug. "Eilis, it's so nice to see you."

Eilis smiled and said, "Father Flood, I've missed you. How is everyone?"

"Oh good, everyone is good," Father Flood answered sliding into the booth, "missing you of course. How's Tony?" 

Eilis sat down and sipped her drink before she answered, "He's good, the company he and his brothers started is doing really well. I've been book-keeping for them."

The waitress stopped by the table and pulled out her pad and pen. "Hi, can I take your order?"

"Just coffee please," Father Flood replied smiling up at her. After filling up his mug, she left to go check on other tables. "I'm heading to Ireland soon, do you want me to stop in and check on your mother?" 

"Yes please, she has been slow to respond to my letters. I think she is still upset that I left Ireland, but my brothers and I have been talking about bringing her here to America. She seems lonely since I've left." Eilis stirred her drink. "The only thing is that I don't know if she would be happy in America, she won't know anyone. My brothers tell me that she will make friends but I would still feel guilty taking her away from Ireland."

"That sounds complicated, but your brothers want her to come over?"

"Yes, they are really pushing for it."

"What if she comes over for a visit? If she likes it in America she can stay, if she doesn't she can always return to Ireland." Father Flood suggested.

Eilis paused, she opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. She glanced thoughtfully out the window. "Well," she said after a moment, "that could work. I'll ask Tony what he thinks tonight."

Father Flood smiled, "I'll sell her the idea when I go over there. Try and convince her that it will be good to visit you here in New York. She'll also be able to meet Tony."

"That may not be a positive," Eilis laughed, "I think she is still upset that I left Jim. She was the one who had to tell everyone that I was married to an Italian fellow."

Father Flood tilted his head back and let out a laugh. "Maybe I'll leave out Tony when I pitch her the idea." 

They continued on to other topics and spent the next hour catching up. After paying the bill, Eilis thanked Father Flood then they both we on their way. Eilis hurried home, already planning what she was going to write to her brothers. 

 

 


	3. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eilis tells Tony and his family that she is expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Brooklyn, which is written by Colm Toibin, I do not claim ownership over any of his characters. The story itself is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Colm Toibin's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not receiving any financial benefits for writing this.  
> Now that the pesky business of making sure I am legally protected is out of the way, on with the story!

"Eilis?" Frankie yelled, opening the back door, "Are you home?"

"Upstairs Frankie! I'll be down in one second!" 

Frankie set his school books down and looked around the newly painted yellow kitchen, he and Tony just finished painting it the weekend before. What was suppose to be a weekend project turned into a three weekend project. Tony wanted all the cabinets to be perfect but since Laurence was visiting Betty's family up-state, the responsibility of helping fell to Frankie. He didn't mind that much, he just didn't like when Tony felt the need to criticize every little thing he did. Even after 10 years of marriage to Eilis, Tony still wants to impress her. He remembers that when he first met Eilis he told her that his family didn't like Irish folk. At the time he suppose that was a half truth, he mostly said it to annoy Tony. Eilis turned out to be pretty nice, she always listened and was easy to talk to. Of all of his brothers wives, Eilis was his favorite. It also help that she and Tony lived next door. 

Eilis came down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Back to paint more cabinets?" Eilis said with a twinkle in her eye. 

Frankie chuckled at that, Eilis knew how much Tony got on his nerves during that project. Everyone knew, he made sure of it. He fingered his books, "Well, the thing is, Mom's in one of her moods where she constantly fussing over everything and Dad's messing around with his new TV. Maurice is home for the next two weeks and keeps asking me if I want to play baseball outside and his dog keeps on yapping, and I have finals coming up and it's really important I do well if I want to keep my scholarship for next year.  Basically, long story short, its really loud at my house. Can I please study here since its quiet?"

"Does Maria keep asking you if you want something to eat when your trying to study?" Eilis says smiling. 

"I swear she's made 7 batches of cookies because she thinks it will help me study! Every 5 minutes 'Frankie, dear, do you want some cookies? I just made them.' I want to tell her I'm 18 and she needs to stop babying me."

Eilis laughed, picturing Frankie's mom hovering over him. "Well, speaking from experience, family tend to baby the youngest."

"So... is it ok if I study here?"

"I'm cleaning out the closet upstairs so I won't bother you."

"Thanks Eilis, you're the best."

"You're welcome," Eilis replies starting to climb the stairs, "oh and Frankie?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want a cookie?"

"Ugghh" Frankie groan throwing his hands in the air. 


End file.
